Three Sacred Treasures
The Three Sacred Treasures (三種の神器 Sanshu no Jingi) are a set of three legendary objects, introduced in the original Kid Icarus. Residing inside caskets, they are comprised of the Arrow of Light, the Mirror Shield, and the Wings of Pegasus. Attributes When used in Kid Icarus: Uprising, the Three Sacred Treasures are rather balanced—they are quite fearsome on lower Intensities, though they can be lacking in power on higher Intensities. Their rapid continuous fire lacks strength, but they make up for it in sheer homing ability. Their forward-dash charged shots possess high knockback power, while their backward-dash continuous fire shoots five arrows in a similar fashion to that of an average bow. Though they slow the user's walk speed and their melee attacks are average, the Arrow of Light is capable of piercing the normally invulnerable Orne, and the Mirror Shield can block attacks that make direct contact with it. Appearances ''Kid Icarus When Medusa took over Angel Land, the three treasures were stolen from Palutena's Army and placed under the watch of Twinbellows, Hewdraw, and Pandora. After invading their fortresses and defeating each boss, Pit regains the treasures and uses them in his final battle with Medusa. Kid Icarus: Of Myths and Monsters After learning of the upcoming invasion of "the Orcos," Palutena assigns Pit a training regimen in order to use the treasures and fend off the demons from their realm. Palutena has entrusted each sacred treasure to a fortress guardian for safekeeping, forcing Pit to work his way from the Under World Tower to the Sky Palace to reclaim them. In the end, Palutena will always bless him with the Wings of Pegasus; depending on Pit's stats, she may or may not also grant him use of the Light Arrow or Silver Armor. Kid Icarus: Uprising To avoid the treasures falling into the wrong hands, Palutena has hidden the Three Sacred Treasures within the sky's constellations. However, a faction known as the Space Pirates steals the constellations that contained the treasures, forcing Pit to seek them out. After Pit retrieves the treasures, he equips them to battle and defeat Medusa once more. The three treasures are later used against Hades—however, they prove to be ineffective against the lord of the Underworld and are destroyed soon after. Seeking help from Dyntos, the god of the forge, Pit is given a new weapon in the form of the Great Sacred Treasure and uses it in the final battle against Hades. Super Smash Bros. for 3DS/Wii U The Three Sacred Treasures appear as Pit's Final Smash, where they are used to fire arrows of varying sizes, followed by beams of light that rain down over the battlefield. Idol Description Three Sacred Treasures ''The Arrow of Light, Wings of Pegasus, and Mirror Shield Pit used to defeat Medusa 25 years ago. While Pit needs them for his "first" run through Chapter 9, you can later choose to not equip them by tapping the icon on the chapter banner. Trophy Description Three Sacred Treasures (3DS) The powerful treasures used to defeat Medusa, the Three Sacred Treasures include the Arrow of Light, Wings of Pegasus, and Mirror Shield. That reminds me of a bit of trivia: there are in real life Three Sacred Treasures in Japan, but they are a sword, a mirror, and a jewel. Three Sacred Treasures (Wii U) The Arrow of Light, the Wings of Pegasus, and the Mirror Shield—three legendary artifacts that Pit once used to defeat the evil Medusa. When you activate Pit's Final Smash, he can use them in this game too! After firing a barrage of different bow attacks, his final shot will cause powerful light pillars to rain down on the battlefield. Gallery Threesacredtreasuresarcard.png|AR Card of the Three Sacred Treasures. SacredTreasureskiomam.png|The Three Sacred Treasures as they appear in Of Myths and Monsters. Tstsprite2.gif|Sprites of the Three Sacred Treasures in the original Kid Icarus. Pitfinalsmash.jpg|Pit's Final Smash as it appears in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U. KIUThreeBrokenTreasures.png|The Touch Screen that displays when the treasures are destroyed in Chapter 23. Trivia *The Three Sacred Treasures were named after the Three Sacred Treasures of Japan. **In spite of this, they seem to resemble the gifts from the gods given to Perseus to help him slay Medusa, including the Aegis, also known as the Mirror Shield and the Talaria, also known as the boots or sandals of Hermes or Icarus. Though he never received Artemis`s Bow or Eros's arrows. de:Drei heilige Schätze Category:Kid Icarus Category:Kid Icarus: Of Myths and Monsters Category:Kid Icarus: Uprising Category:Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U Category:Weapons Category:Items